Remember Again
by Fuyu Aki
Summary: He met with her, and suddenly he remembered about the past, he didn't mad at her. And one day he went to the school rofftop to remember all of it, especially about his little Angel, Miki...ONE SHOT and don't forget to R&R!


My one shot story about Akihiko's past

Please Read and review it guys!

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything**

**FYI **

**Nii-nii means big brother..it's same with Oniichan or Aniki. **

**Oneechan-tachi means the big sisters. **

**Senpai means Senior**

* * *

><p><strong>REMEMBER AGAIN<strong>

Boy with a grayish-white hair stood on the roof of the school. He stared at the view of the city on that place. " HHH ... Ten years have passed since that incident. .. " he said quietly while he leaned his body into the fence. He then continued to stare at the sky and remember the precious events in his life. "...I would like to forget about that accident, but now it turns out -Hmmph-... he clutched his hand ", Miki ... "

* * *

><p>"Nii-nii!" shouted a little girl to the boy who was playing soccer with his friends. "Nii-nii..." she shouted at the boy again, but he did not respond. The girl ran and suddenly she was tripped and fell accidentally. The pain is unbearable, and the girl was crying ", Akihiko-niichan Huwaaaaa...!" she cried."<p>

The boy who heard his name called, turned towards the sound's source, and he was surprised to see the little girl crying. He bowed his head slightly towards his friends as a sign of apology and immediately ran to the girl. "Miki, again..you act recklessly...", he said, trying to help the girl who named Miki to stand up. "How many times I have said, to you to not run while you're not pay attention to the road...?" he examined Miki's wound and cleanse her blue skirt.

"Buu..but...Nii-nii did not respond..." Miki said sobbing.

"Hhh ..." Akihiko sighed, "... okay, okay ... I was wrong, because I'm busy with my friends." He then took a handkerchief from his pocket and cleaned his sister's wound. Then he wiped her tears, " .. stop crying, girls should not be mushy ..." he said.

"O-okay ..." Miki replied softly.

"Then why my whiny sister was running to the place where her brother was playing with his friends?" He teased her.

Miki then pouted, "Nii-nii yo're evil ... Miki just wants to play ..."

Playing? The girls at the orphanage quite a lot aren't they? Akihiko think. "Why you do not play with neechan-tachi" he asked.

Miki then shook his head, "They're busy playing cooking and housing, so that no one wants to accompany Miki playing with Kuma-chan .." she said, showed her teddy bear at Akihiko.

Akihiko understand, not that they do not want to play with Miki, but because both of they are new to the orphanage and Miki is the smallest girl. So, it is normal if they do not want to play with her, because their games are not a toys that could be played by three years old children like Miki.

Then he saw his sister's face, she was still pouting and now almost cried again, "Oooi ... why are you crying again? '"

" Nii-nii ... are they hate Mickey? " she asked," .. like Kaachan and Toochan who already gone... "

Okay, once again Miki thought about that, although she was three years old, but she had a sensitive feeling when it comes to relationships with the others. As a brother I should be able to give good direction to her, thought Akihiko. Akihiko then patted his sister's head gently, "They do not hate Miki, they just do not want to hurt you." he threw a very stupid answers.

"Really?" Miki said with unsure tone.

Akihiko nodded, "Yes, of course!" He said, assuring his sister that has begun to smile again.

"Okay, but Nii-niido you want to play with Miki and Kuma-chan?" she said with a cheerful tone.

Akihiko sighed again, "Yes ..."

"HORRAY!" Miki shouted happily, "Did you hear that Kuma-chan?" she told the teddy bear that had been held tightly by her.

Akihiko can't remove his eyes from his sister, he was the only one that Miki had now, so he should be a good example for her. Miki had never seen the face of their parents because when Miki was born, their parents were killed. Akihiko on the incredible shock at the first, plus there are no relatives willing to accommodate them. But, he realizes that he must be strong for his sister.

He then picked up Miki on his shoulders, "Let's go home my little princess ...or, our guardian would be worried ..." he smiled as they walked home.

* * *

><p>The days at the orphanage to Akihiko are pleasant enough, but there are times when he was annoyed, Miki didn't want to be separated from him, so it's hard for him to play with his friends. "Miki ... I want to play with my friends ..." Akihiko said.<p>

"But ..." Miki began to cry again.

"Why don't you play with the others or play the swing in the yard!" Akihiko snapped her.

Miki was surprised because Akihiko suddenly snapped her. She started to cry and ran away, left Akihiko, "Nii-nii you're evil!" she shouted.

Akihiko did not believe he snapped his sister like that, but what can he do, because he really wanted to play with the other boys. "Miki ..." he said quietly.

"Aki! Do you want to play?" Call one of his friend from the outside. "Do not forget to invite Aragaki, only you who dared to him anyway ..." he continued.

Akihiko awakened from his daydream and nodded, "Ah, yes ..." He then ran out. I will apologize to Miki tonight, he thought.

Akihiko spent all day with his friends and also with his new friend, Shinjiro. When they arrived at the orphanage, suddenly one of the guardian ran toward Akihiko and she looked panic, "Sa-Sanada-kun ... your sister ..." she said.

Akihikio surprised, "... Miki...Miki, what's wrong with her sensei?" He began to panic and followed the guardian to Miki's room with Shinjiro behind him.

"She fell from the swing, thank god that her life was saved, but her left arm was broken.." the guardian explained.

When they arrived at Miki's room, Akihiko couldn't held his tears, "Miki!" Akihiko approached his sister.

"Nii-nii ..." Miki said quietly.

"Stupid!" Akihiko snapped, "Why even play by yourself, why you not ask the other child to play with you! '"

"Miki does not want to disturb anyone else ..." she said quietly.

"Then why not come to me?" Said Akihiko who began to cry.

Miki smiled slightly, "Nii-nii... do not want to be disturbed ..."

Do not want to be disturbed, the very simple reason that made his little sister like this. Akihiko then cried, "Hiks ... Miki ..."

"Nii-nii why are you crying?" Miki said quietly.

Akihiko then held his little sister hand, "Miki ... sorry ... Nii Nii...-nii-nii is not a good brother ..."

* * *

><p>Akihiko just sad smile at the memory, he then sat on a bench on the rofftop. He then sighed again and played with his cellphone screen. "Hhh ... Miki, I'm really confused ..."I do not know why but... I remember that days ..." Akihiko back to his reflection, he remembered how did his day was really wonderfull when he had a best buddy, Shinjiro when he still lived at the orphanage.<p>

The days passed after Miki's accident and Akihiko wouldn't let his eyes off from her , even though his friends often called him a siscon or something he didn't care, as long as he didn't fail again to protect his sister and no longer hurt her.

But now he's not alone, he was accompanied by his friend Shinjiro, and the worse, he was more protective than Akihiko. Shinjiro did not hesitate to fight with people who are older, same age or younger, if someone makes fun the Sanada's.

Well, Akihiko himselves, understand how Shinjiro's feeling, he knows how it feels to lose a loved one. Akihiko appreciated Shinjiro's act and wanted to maintain friendship, with him, Shinjiro not only friends, but also brothers. For him and Miki.

There was one day he angry at Shinjiro, it was simply because he stole a doll from the toy store and he wanted to give it to Miki. "Shinji, why are you even steal a doll just because Miki wanted it!" He snapped him. For the first time he was angry with his friend. But, that's what made them had a strong bond, Miki. Miki, a powerful reason for them to continue to look into the future at that time.

Akihiko only showed a small smile as he remembered the incident because it was quite funny. He remembered, at that time, they were just a little snot-nosed kids who didn't have anything and just want to get happiness. But, then his eyes became sharp. He remembered again the events, but now, it was the events where he lost his little angel's smile, forever. "Miki ..."

* * *

><p>That night, was a quiet and peaceful night. There was no sign of the strange night. Fall asleep after dinner that served by the guardians. Akihiko was in a different room with Shinjiro and Miki, he fell asleep with a thick blanket wrapped him. There was nothing strange feeling inside him.<p>

Suddenly he smelled smoke, he woke up but still didn't realize with something happen, he heard someone screamed, and still ... he did not realize it because he felt very sleepy. A harsh footsteps sounded from the outside of his room. "Akihiko" shouted his Guardian, "QUICKLY GET OUT FROM HERE!" Akihiko immediately pulled out of bed her.

"What happened.?" Akihiko said confused.

"Fire ... fire devoured the house ..." she said, tried to cover up her nose to avoid inhaling the smoke.

Akihiko eyes widened, he did not think that the place he called house will soon disappear. He then thought about Miki, "Miki ... where is she?" He said as he tried to remove his hand from his Guardian, "I have to go to Miki, she must be scared now!" He shouted.

"WE MUST GET OUT FIRST!"

"But Miki ..."

"I'll save her after I take you out!"

Akihiko just shut up and let his guard took him out. His Guardian's words wasn't the one made him kept quiet but, the blaze of the fire on the way to Miki's room was very big, and it made him shocked and confused. He can only hope and pray that her sister was survived.

Outside, Akihiko managed to get first aid from the other Guardian and he saw, everyone was trying to save the orphanage children. But, Akihiko did not see the figure of Miki. He hoped taht she was fine because he didn't know what should we do. He just a little boy. But he realized that he was Miki's only brother, he was the only who must protect her.

Then another Guardian shouted to the fire brigade. "Children from the 2nd floor has not been saved!" She sounded panic, "Please help them, their all girls!"

Akihiko who heard and realized that on the second floor was Miki's bedroom, without thinking the impact, immediately ran toward the house which engulfed by flames. He ignored all the call from the others. Only his sister who was in his mind at that time.

When he almost reached the main door of the house, suddenly someone pulled him, "DON'T AKIHIKO! IT IS DANGEROUS!" Shoted the person who pulled him out

"MIKI! BUT MIKI INSIDE THERE!" Akihiko shouted, "MIKI!" He called the name of his sister and started crying, "LET ME GO SENSEI!MIKI NEEDS ME!"He could not control his emotions.!"

" NO! IT IS DANGEROUS! " Akihiko was held by his Guardian and she harshly dragged him out from the house

" MIIIIKIIIIIIIIIIII ...!" Akihiko could only screamed and cried his sister's name.

* * *

><p>Tears trickled from his greyish eyes. He remembered how helpless he was on that day. He should have been aware of odors and heat of the night, he should immediately ran to where his sister sleep, not do nothing. But, all of this had already happen, now it was just a memories. A sweet memories and in a same time a very sad too because it had ended tragically.<p>

Akihiko frankly, want to forget the memories, but somehow now he remembered those days again. He was not the kind of person who was easy to remember and to forget something. But, the memory about Miki, appeared early in his third year at the High School. Well, because of someone had arrival to his life unexpected had made him remembered that events again. But, it was not something painful for him, it just reminded him, what the main purpose of his life, what the main reason for him to keep fighting until now. What was his dream until now. It was because 'her' ...

"Heh, well ... finally found you!" someone called. Akihiko then rose from his position and turned to the person who called him.

A girl with auburn hair in a messy ponytail with a hairpin-shaped figure XXII. she wore Gekkoukan high school uniform, equipped with MP3 Player and red coloured Headset around her neck. Her red eyes stared directly to Akihiko. "What?" Said Akihiko said,and he smiling at the girl.

Then the girl sighed, "Sanada-senpai! You've promised to take me to eat to Hagakure, are you forget your promise?" She sounded annoyed.

Akihiko then laughed, "Yes .. yes .. I'm not forget my promise to you ..." he then held her hand, "Let's go, Miss. .." he said with a half-mocking tone.

"Se-senpai ... sometimes you're really ..." said the girl, and her face became red.

"I told you not call me call me ..- Senpai ..."

"Yes, Aki ..." said the girl who tries to cover his red face.

Akihiko then smiled, thanks to her, she pulled me back into the darkness now, but I didn't regret it, because she gave me the light, the light that illuminated my life back. This girl, memmerized me to Miki, but I figured that if she and Miki are different, and I love her. Miki, I didn't forget you, Because I understand already what should I do now. Thanks to you Miki, and you too Minako, becuse you realized me and took me to a place filled with the light ... ...

* * *

><p>It's done!<p>

Please leave your review!

Regards,

Fuyu Aki


End file.
